


Apollo, God of Sun and Light

by honey_sweets



Series: Mount (you on) Olympus [3]
Category: r/GWA, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, As Marking, Baby, Begging, Clit Grinding, Cumming Together, Dancing for Him, Deepthroating, Degradation, Edgeplay, F/M, Neck Bites, Slight JOI, Spanking, Standing, Standing Sex, greek god, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_sweets/pseuds/honey_sweets
Summary: Intrigued as to what exactly the sun god has to offer you, you call out to him - and are immediately met with the most radiant man you've ever seen, bronze skin glimmering in the sunlight. He beckons you over and immediately, you feel safe in his presence, his beautiful smile and strong arms enveloping you in warmth. Dance for him, and allow him to bring you the pleasure you crave.
Series: Mount (you on) Olympus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088780
Kudos: 9





	Apollo, God of Sun and Light

**Author's Note:**

> written for r/gonewildaudio

Apollo, God of Sun and Light

[M4F] [Script Offer] Apollo, God of Sun and Light [Greek God] [Dancing for him] [Baby] [Slight JOI] [Clit Grinding] [Edging] [Standing 69] [Deepthroat] [Begging] [Standing Sex] [Neck Bites] as [Marking] [Cumming Together] [Aftercare] Slight [Spanking] [Degradation]

As Apollo, you are literally the embodiment of sex and sexiness and mmmmm hot guy alert. So you should be flirty and charming, enticing the listener to you. You’re seductive af and always in control.  
The direction [faint] of the first line is because you are speaking in the listener’s head, and so should sound somewhat distant/ethereal. 

As always, improv is welcomed, but keep the main lines please! Other than that, have fun with this! 

(suggested ambience/sfx, totally optional)  
[actions you act out, or direction for the line]  
[[double brackets mean that the sound should go on for the length of the scene, interspersed with your lines. includes moans, kissing, etc. ends with an extra pair of double brackets after that scene))  
*emphasis*

All characters in this story are adults above the age of 18. Written by an adult, to be consumed strictly by adults.

Honey x  
-

[hearty laughter, faint] Oh, thank the Heavens, I’ve been waiting for you to want me for what feels like eons now. Go on, pretty girl, say my name. Call out, “Apollo, God of Sun and Light”, so we may be together.

(pause)

(harp music playing, or if you can find lyre music even better) (outdoorsy noises like chirping birds, leaves rustling, etc)

[warm] Hello there! Welcome to my humble portion of the garden. Oh- Is the aroma of the laurel trees a bit overwhelming?

[pleased] Good. I like it too. It’s why I like to come here sometimes, bask in the sunlight, play my lyre… Do you want to come sit by me on the bench?

(harp music stops)

(pause) Now, pretty girl, what about the garden could be so interesting that you won’t look at me?

What’s that? (pause) You’re shy? Whatever for- oh! [laughs] Is the sight of my body making you uncomfortable?

(pause) Not uncomfortable, no. [laughs] Just so shy… How cute.

(rustling) 

There, I’ve pulled my tunic over my lap- [laughs] I’m hardly clothed in the best of times, and certainly never when I’m alone like this, but you can look now. Come on, let me see that pretty face...

(pause) Hm, you’re still quite tense… Maybe we can loosen you up just a little. Do you like to dance?

[pleased] Wonderful! If I play my lyre for you, will you dance for me? It’s such a shame to see such a beautiful girl be so bashful… [chuckles] Especially for a rendezvous she requested.

All right, here we go…

(harp music begins) 

[improv this part, this is a cute scene and you should be wholesome and encouraging, giggly too. Some suggestions: “look at you go!” “oh, I like it when you move your hips like that.”]

(harp music stops, clapping) 

[joyful] Bravo, well done! I enjoyed that very much, you’re a beautiful dancer. Come here, let me see you, come stand between my legs.

[approving] Look at you now, beaming like the Sun. Hair falling in your face, let me get that for you… There. My, you’re even prettier up close…

What a sweet girl, biting your lip as you try and keep your eyes on mine. [laughs] If you want to admire my body you can, sweetheart, I certainly wouldn’t mind… You can even touch, if you want.

Mm, I love feeling how light your fingertips are, [sigh] tracing over my arms, my chest, down my abdomen… Love seeing the look of awe on your face. 

Do you like seeing me, beautiful?

Yeah? Like how my strong body feels under your touch?

It’s all right, you can go lower. [whisper] Move the tunic aside.

(rustling) There we go, look at that. Look at how hard I am already, just from seeing you move… Yes, of course you can touch it. Give me your hand.

[spits] There. Go on.

((wet sounds))

[soft moan] Your hand is so soft, stroking me so nicely… Ooh, the way you twist your wrist right at the tip… yes, *gods*, just like that. 

Look at me. Give me a kiss, pretty girl.

(kisses) Mm, how sweet your lips taste… I could get used to this. (kisses)

I need to see you now. Undress for me so I can touch myself as I look at you... I want to see all of you.  
(rustling)

Get all of it off, girl, don’t be shy now. There’s nothing I want more than to see your body.

There we go. Oh, gods… [softly] Wow. You’re stunning. 

Run your hands all over your body, that’s it, from the sides of your face, slowwwwwly down to your tits. Hold them, squeeze them for me, yes- just like that. You’re so beautiful. 

Tug on your nipples for me, pinch them a little more… A little harder, baby, come on, I know you can... Pinch them even more for me…

[pleased] There you go, what a good girl, I love seeing your knees buckle when you pinch your gorgeous nipples that hard. So pretty.

Down to your stomach now, just run your hands all over your perfect skin… Mm… Over your hips, feel the curve of them, feel how sexy your figure is. I love seeing all of you.

Now reach a hand down between your thighs and gently, so gently- rub your hard little clit for me. Slow circles, just like that- good girl, doing just as I ask. 

Look at how hard you’ve gotten me, look how I’m stroking my thick, hard cock just for you, baby. Seeing you touch yourself is turning me on so much.

[chuckles] No, no, don’t speed up, I want you to watch my hand and match my pace. Slow, languid, barely enough to get you where you want to be… Just enough to frustrate you. [chuckles] Just how I like it.

Come here, sit on my lap, I want to run my hands all… over you…

[grunts] There, good girl, get comfortable. Now, grab my cock, hold it in place so you can rub your clit on it. 

It’s okay, feel my strong hands on your ass, I got you, baby. Use my hard dick to get yourself off, I want to see you make yourself feel good. [whisper] Use me.

[encouraging] Just like that, doesn’t that feel good? Rutting your hips into me like a *dirty* little girl. [chuckles] So obedient.

I knew you would like me calling you dirty; I saw how laboured your breathing became when I spit in your hand. And how you loved it when I made you pinch these - 

[licking sounds] sensitive nipples so roughly. [licking and sucking] So hard for me, mm. I love sucking on these perfect tits.

[licking and sucking] And look at how slick my cock is getting from you grinding on it. Your wetness just *drenching* both of our thighs.

Do I turn you on, baby? Does being commanded, acting like a filthy little harlot- get… you… wet?

[moans] Ooh, rubbing your clit on the tip feels so good, are you trying to get me off too? What, are you close already?

(smack) Don’t forget your manners, baby, answer me when I ask you a question. Unless you like me smacking your breasts nice and hard? Mm. 

Let’s try again, tell Apollo what he wants to hear.

(smack) Are you close, my filthy girl?

(pause) [tsk] Say, “yes, Apollo, I’m close. I want to cum all over your cock, Apollo.”

(pause) [pleased] Good girl. That’s it, baby, just use me for your own pleasure, grind down on me until you cum, you want it so bad, don’t you? You’re right on the edge, won’t take much now, hm?

Wouldn’t it be a shame if you were to… stop?

[chuckle] Stop now. 

I’m not going to grip you, not going to hold you in place; I expect you to *listen* to me when I say – stop. Moving.

[laughs] That’s it, pull your hips away, look at how your legs tremble from being denied! Feel how your pussy throbs for me, wanting release so badly.

I love hearing you whimper, baby. (kiss) It’s so cute. I would apologise for making you suffer, but this is what you like, isn’t it? 

You like me being so in control of your pleasure. (kiss) Like knowing that you’re at my *complete* mercy.

Reach down and gather some of your slick on your fingers, don’t you dare touch your clit- unless you want to feel a god’s wrath. That’s it, coat your fingers with it. Feed it to me.

[licking] Mm. Oh, gods, that’s good- so sweet on my tongue. Mm. I love it, baby, I need more. 

Come here, get close, and reach your hands back- feel along my thighs. Feel the muscles, how strong they are, how firm. They’re good for many things, but athleticism aside; 

I want to use them to give you a wholly new experience. 

I’m going to grip you now, just relax, let me move you to where I want you. I promise it’ll be worth it.

[grunts] My hands on your waist and thighs, let me turn you upside down, that’s it- it’s okay, just wrap your thighs around my neck, I’ve got you- it’s okay, I’ve got you. I won’t let you fall, trust me.  
Wrap your arms around my hips, baby, hold on tight, I’m going to stand up now-

[grunts] There we go, bet you’ve never done this before, hm? Upside down in the air in a strong man’s arms, his big cock right in your face- your dripping wet pussy poised right over his mouth.

Take it into your mouth, baby, I want both of us to feel good. Show me how dirty you really are.

((BJ sounds)) ((cunnilingus sounds))

Oh, you taste even better with your messy little pussy- [moans] just buried in my face. So wet and sweet just for me. I love the way you taste, baby.

Fucking my tongue into your tight little hole, spearing your entrance open nice and hard, you like that, don’t you? Licking all your slick up into my mouth, tasting how good I make you feel.

[groans] Gods, that’s so good, take it all in your pretty little mouth, such a good girl, sucking my god cock so well.

That’s it, get it all- the way in- gag on my big cock as blood rushes to your head, are you getting lightheaded from how amazing this feels? 

How the tip hits your tiny throat as I stretch your hole open with my tongue?

(smack) That’s a good girl, such a dirty little mouth on my cock, getting it all sloppy with your spit. I love it.

[chuckles] I love hearing you try and moan around it when I flick my tongue over your clit, licking it *just* nice for you. Moan more,*gods* I love feeling it on my dick.

((BJ n cunnilingus sounds for a bit)) 

[man sounds approaching orgasm]

You’re close, aren’t you? I can feel your legs tremble around me, it’s okay, baby, you can clamp your thighs around my head, I like how it hurts. 

That’s it- [groans] grind your pussy on my tongue, I love it so much, I want you to cum all over my face, want all of your release in my mouth-

I’m close too, oh *stars* you blow me so well, doing such a good job like a perfect little cocksucker, oh-

Keep going, just like that, cum for me, cum for Apollo, show him how good he makes you feel- cum for me, cum for me-

[moans] There’s my dirty little girl, flooding my mouth with your sweet nectar, gods, I love it-  
I’m going to cum too, going to cum all down your throat-

[orgasm] That’s it, take it… swallow every drop, be good for me, gods- [groans] drink it all down-  
((end))

[breathless] Such a perfect little girl for me, oh stars.

Here, let me turn you back around, I don’t want you to choke- well, not too much, anyway- there you go, on your feet.

[chuckles] come here, let me hold you, I know your legs aren’t too steady now, it’s okay. Just lean on me and let me look at you.

Breathe, calm yourself down, feel me rubbing your chest, just calm down sweet girl. [comforting shushing] Breathe for me.

Did you swallow all of it? Let me see.

(pause) Such a good girl, you took all of it so well. There’s just a little drop at the corner of your lips, here- (kiss) [chuckle] Good girl.

How’s your head? A little dizzy?

I can heal it right up, make the dizziness go away-

(pause) Hm? You like feeling it? [laughs] Gods, you keep getting more and more perfect. Mm.

(making out) Such a pretty, filthy, filthy, *filthy* girl. I like tasting both of our releases together. 

Hm? Of course I’m still hard, sweetheart, it’ll take more than one orgasm to tire me out. [laughs] No, the real question is- why are you rutting your hips up into mine already?

(pause) You want me to fuck you?

[chuckles] You really think you deserve it, hm? What makes you think that you’ve earned my cock in your (slap) dirty pussy?

Listen here, girl- countless men and women worship me every day, and I deign to pleasure only those who *prove* to me how sincerely they want me. So tell me-

[softly] How badly do you want my cock?

(pause) Not good enough. I want all of Olympus to hear you beg me to pound you, to *use* your tight hole for my pleasure. 

I want Zeus to hear you and rage against how desperate you sound, *begging* his bastard son to take you for himself.

(pause) (clap of thunder)

[pleased] Now there’s my good girl, look how angry you’ve made daddy dearest. How about we cross him even more?

Wrap your legs around my waist, let me help lift you- [grunts] wrap your arms around my neck. Just like that, let me hold you up. I’m going to have you just like this.

((fucking sounds)) [[man sounds]]

Oh, look at your face, you can feel how deep I am inside you, can’t you? Sorry for going all the way in right away, but- [laughs] I figured you would appreciate it a little rough.

Yeah? Listen to how you moan, so loud, so shameless. You want everyone to hear how good I take you? How disgusting can you get?

[laughs] Look at you, clenching around me at being berated. So perfect for me.

[moans] Yeah, you like that? Pulling your hips down so hard on my cock, pounding you so deep and fast you can hardly believe it, mm. I love seeing you moan from me taking you.

Throwing your head back, baring your sweet neck for me… So smooth, unmarked… Is that what you want, you want me to mark you?

Want everyone back on Earth to know you’ve been taken by a god?

[chuckles] It would be my pleasure.

((fucking sounds)) (biting, licking sounds)

[moans] Ooh, how you tighten just from my teeth on you. Mm. Feels so good.

There; blood will rush to where I’ve marked you as mine… Most girls would cover these up, but you won’t, will you? 

You’ll wear them with pride, want everyone to know how good I fuck you, want them to know you relish in being bruised.

[shiver] Oh gods, you’re squeezing me so tight, feels absolutely amazing, baby. I love your wet little pussy so much.

[man sounds approaching orgasm]

Are you gonna make me cum again? Want me to fill your tiny mortal pussy up with my hot, sticky, god cum? 

Look at me and show me how badly you want it. Mm. (kiss) You’re close again, aren’t you? Going to erupt all over my thick cock thrusting so hard and fast into you.

What if I denied you again? How about I pull out and finish on your perfect tits, leave you an aching, frustrated mess on the ground?

(pause) [laughs] My, listen to how you whimper! So desperate, aw, [cooing] Is that cruel?

Yeah, baby, I know, I won’t do it, promise. I want you to cum so badly, want to make you feel good. I need you to cum for me.

You’re almost there, aren’t you, you’re so close for me. Go on, baby, you can do it, just let yourself go and feel good on my cock, cum for me. I want to feel you explode around me.

Cum for me, there we go -

[groans] That’s a good girl, just like that, clenching around me so- tight- gods, you’re going to make me cum too-

[orgasm] Oh, stars, that’s it, take it, take all of it inside you, feel my orgasm fill you all the way up, oh- gods-

((end))

That feels amazing, I can’t- I can hardly believe it. [laughs] That’s it, keep cumming for me, milk every drop of my cum, it’s all for you. 

[sigh] You’re really… something else. I’m going to pull out now, okay?

Aw, baby, look at it drip out of you, there’s so much… just leaking out of your used pussy like that. Wow.

Come here, I’ve got you, let me carry you over to the bench.

That’s it, pretty baby, just lay on top of me. Look at me.

Mm. Someone looks pleased. (kiss) Did you like it?

[laughs] I appreciate the enthusiasm. (kiss) I had a really good time, too.

Rest your head on my chest, let me play with your hair. I like feeling your heartbeat, how fast it is from your orgasm, how it slows as you find comfort in my arms.

Are you tired? Want to take a little nap?

You can, it’s okay- I’ll hold you as you sleep, and I’ll make sure the Sun keeps you warm. I’ll be here to take you all over again when you wake up. [chuckles] I’m not done with you yet.

Hm? (pause) [laughs] No, you won’t get a sunburn, not on my watch. I promise.

Just rest your eyes, feel my soothing hands on your skin, in your hair, just drift off for me… Sleep well, my pretty girl.


End file.
